The Love Below
by Mikkey Hodge
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are apart of the 3 Inuyoukai's that rule the hood, and street racing life. What happens when Inuyasha brings Kagome into his world, would love happen or pure heart break? InuKag


**Summary:** Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are apart of the 3 Inuyoukai's that rule the hood, and street racing life. What happens when Inuyasha brings Kagome into his world, would love happen or pure heart break?

These Are Thier Ages ok!

Kagome: 18

Kaguyamaru: 20¾

Kagatsumaru: 20¾

Sesshomaru: 21

Inuyasha: 19

**I don't own Inuyasha But I do own Kaguyamaru and Kagatsumaru…ehehehe**

* * *

**The Love Below**

**Chapter 1: Air Planes, Cars and Big Booty Gurls**

"Kagome if you don't get your fat ass of my ass I'm going to die!" Kaguyamaru was under Kagome's body. The two just got through with auguring over who's wearing what. Kagome stopped giggling and got up off her crazy ass cousin. Kagome stood a tall 5'7 and a half. She was blessed with long milky tan legs, being that she was an athletic she was pretty in shape. Also that being in her family that every female had a phat ass. Her hair was dark gold brown. Her eyes were also the same unique color as her hair but they always would sparkle. Also being a Miko plus an Inuyoukai she had fangs and sometimes could look straight up like a human. Kagome was wearing some red cheerleading shorts and tank top.

"Kaguya get your ass up, you know damn well I'm not the fuckin' heavy!" Kagome shouted toward her cousin. The beautiful Kaguyamaru stood up being only half an inch taller than Kagome. She was dark than Kagome being a perfect caramel color. Her eyes and hair was the same color, a priceless gold. She was shaped just like Kagome but her butt just stuck out slightly more. Both Kagome and Kaguyamaru wearied the same bra size 36C. She was dressed like Kagome but her tank top was white and her shorts were white also with red stripes on the side.

"Man Kag's we gotta start picking up this stuff cuz, we leave like in about 2 hours" Kagome rolled her eyes; Kaguyamaru kicked Kagome in her butt. Kagome turned around right when Mrs. Higurashi popped her head through the door.

"Come Ka Ka's hurry or cancel everything." With in a heart beat the girls were working super fast. Mrs. Higurashi laughed going back to business. While they were done they both sat down next to there suit cases and relaxed.

"So Kagome ready to see the boys?" Kaguyamaru said to a semi relaxed Kagome. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I know you ready to see Sesshomaru!" Kagome half shouted to Kagatsumaru.

"Shut your ass up, shit I wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha tapped that ass." Kagome looked like she as pissed but shrugged it off.

30 Min later

Kagome and Kaguyamaru stood ready. They both had on similar outfits like always.

Kagome had on some tight jean short and a tight baby doll shirt that made her look a little to busty. The shirt was blue and pink. She made sure she had a pair of some white high top air forces. Her jean shorts were the washed look denim.

Kagome had her hair done in a huge bun with rhinestones on it. Kagome looked toward her cousin and almost laughed.

"Oh why oh why does Kaguya like to wear the same shit I do?" Kaguyamaru almost choked her.

"First of all hoe my shit is different so get your shit straight." Kagome just forgot about it. 'What ever what ever slut' Kagome thought to her self.

Kaguyamaru was wearing dark jean shorts and a red baby doll shirt that that was cut down the middle to show a little cleavage. Kaguyamaru also had on some Forces but they were white and red. Kaguyamaru's shirt had a design in white and with rhinestone on it.** (AN: Kagome's shirt is also the same just different colors just forgot to mention it.)**

"Gurl lets just get to the air port for we never make it." Kagome nodded.

* * *

In the hoods of Miami, Florida is one of the 3 tops street racers can be found doing a days work. Sesshomaru Takahashi** (AN: yeah makes plenty of sense for his last make to be what it is)** tall reaching almost a good 6'5 feet, His long silver hair right above his cabs. He was the most perfect tan color **(AN: sry just love tan sexy demons! Mmn!) **He had an award winning body with the best pair of amber gold eyes. 

Kagatsumaru Higurashi, Sesshomaru Takahashi's best friend and are mostly know as close to being cousins. His name with never explain this thug. Born with the materials of a pimp, but so slick an ever so cleaver. All the girls love him, but like most it's about the special one. Kagatsumaru had long gold hair that curled at the end but always reached to a good length at his ass.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagatsumaru were sitting the couch watching their Sony 70" SXRD Rear Projection Television. Inuyasha walked passed and was just about to step out side.

"Yo Yasha fool you forgot nigga, we gotta get the gurls? Cause in 15 we gonna be outta this bitch?" Kaguyamaru said in his ghetto language. Inuyasha stop and turned back and began walking to the couch.

"Man fool I was gonna see my hoe damn." Inuyasha plopped on the couch next to his boys.

"You know you could get you dick sucked by that hoe anytime you want" Sesshomaru said still glazing at the TV.

"What you gonna do when Kagome comes around." Kagatsumaru asked looking toward this young thug.

"Man…shit depends if Kagome is willing to get down with a nigga like me what if she's emo and shit" Sesshomaru just wanted to hurt brother.

"Bitch you seen her damn myspace and I know damn well you put her on your top 8 than Kikyo's old pussy." Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"Shut your fuck ass up Kikyo is the only girl I know that will do what I ask for and will do it right" Sesshomaru ignored for while Inuyasha.

"Man finally ya'll fuck nigga's stop shit… man" Inuyasha sat there looking so bored. Inuyasha looked just like Sesshomaru but just more ruff around the edges. He was never smooth like his brother But had the most cutes dog ears. Long silver hair that looked ruff but he also had smoothes gold eyes. They all walk out with Kagatsumaru turning off the TV.

All three were standing in their garage full of cars. Each of them had about to 7 cars each. Sesshomaru took the keys to his off white 2007 Escalade which had red claw marks for graphics. His car also consisted of 24 inch alloy rims **(AN: you imagine what size rims you want I really don't care they just make the car look good). **Sesshomaru open his car door and start his engine. Inuyasha stepped into his straight up red Chevy Impala. Being that Sesshomaru was a die hard red fan.

On the other hand Kagatsumaru got into his custom painted gold scion tC. They all drove of to the international air port of Miami.

* * *

Air Port 

Kagome and Kaguyamaru were just getting of the Air Plain. "Damn that one thing I would never do again. I mean did you see when that guy couldn't stop staring at us. Then we acted like we wear sleep he was so closes to groping you. Damn that was hilarious when I caught him!" Kagome started to laugh a little to much.

"Yeah just hope this is the end of it." Kagome just smiled and they went off to get their luggage. After there were down picking up their luggage that had to ask some on else for help to carry it out side. Once they were waiting out side Kaguyamaru took out her side kick and call her brother.

"Yeah" Kagatsumaru answered with out care.

"I'm out side waiting at the pick up area"

"Yeah fool we about 5 minutes away, just got threw a little traffic."

"Alrite"

The twins hung up the phone about the same time. Kagome and Kaguyamaru had to wait no long than about 3 minutes for them to pull up in front of the girls. Kagome looked and next thing there were 3 cars that look like they belong to thugs pulled up in front of her and her cousin. Kaguyamaru closed her side kick and look up when she heard Kagome call her name.

The boys made a Grande appearance. They all stepped out at the same time. Kagome and Kaguyamaru plus every one else were staring at the three. Most girls were already squealing.

"Oh my it's the three Inu's of the street! There so sexy!!" some random girl squealed loud!! Kagome looked and just stood to the side. Kaguyamaru saw her brother.

"Hey twin what it fool!!" Kagatsumaru walked up to his sister and hug her.

"What you been up to Yamaru?" Kaguyamaru just hugged em back. They both notice there eyes change a light blood red.

"Like old times" the both said. Inuyasha saw Kagome and with out thinking he came up to her and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her up to him. He growled at her.

// Damn bitch what is a sexy Inuyoukai doing out here// Kagome could believe he didn't remember who she was. He took his hand a tilted her up licking the side of her face. //And just to let you know beautiful you mine for now// Sesshomaru saw this and stopped Inuyasha before anything else.

"Inuyasha do you even know who this is?" Inuyasha turn to Sesshomaru and looked at him.

"Don't tell me you know her cause damn I wanna fresh new female." Sesshomaru once again wanted to knock the shit out off Inuyasha.

"No shit face its Kagome" Inuyasha stepped back and looked then he sniffed her a little better then realized this was Kagome.

The twins came over and looked at Inuyasha's face, Price less it was. Kagatsumaru wanted to laugh.

"Yeah girls pick who you wanna drive wit cause we gotta get going or we gonna be late." Kagatsumaru got right on his cell phone after his statement. Kagome went by who's car she liked better and she some choose Inuyasha's car. Kaguyamaru looked white and red together so she ends up doing the same thing Kagome did. (**AN: Yes I know they think almost too much alike.) **The girl informed the boy who they were driving with when they both had the girls luggage in their trunk they were ready.

15 mins

Kagome and Inuyasha had a quite drive until Kagome wanted to ask Inuyasha something. She looked at Inuyasha look at how much this he changed over three years. Kagome notice Inuyasha looked more mature and look tastier. She looked at what he was wearing which was a red and black Ecko shirt and black Ecko jeans. Inuyasha notice Kagome and was look at him.

He turned straight to Kagome she blushed when he caught her looking at him.

"See something you like?" Inuyasha said in he deep voice making Kagome gush in the inside.

"umm…" Inuyasha just smirked with cause Kagome to bend her shoulder to the side.

"Well…Kagome" Kagome was still staring at Inuyasha and notice her wasn't looking at the road at all.

"How could you not look at the road Inuyasha?" Kagome said so worried. Inuyasha just loved her voice.

'If only she could scream under me.' Inuyasha thought. He just turn her had back to the road. "I gone way longer than 30 seconds Kagome" Kagome just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"What ever dog boi" Inuyasha growled she knew damn well that she was a demon to.

"Bitch you should be talking" Inuyasha half growled at her. Kagome growled back louder.

"I aint your bitch hoe!" Inuyasha watch how mad she got.

"Know I'm a hoe well fuck you Kagome I should kick you out m fucking car!" Kagome then shut up. She didn't want to make Inuyasha madder so she came up with an idea. So Kagome began rubbing Inuyasha's arms slowly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to make you mad" Kagome pretend to look sad. Inuyasha saw her cute face and couldn't resist.

He pulled her over close to him.

"I can't made at you your to cute, and plus you gotta phat ass." Kagome played slapped him on the arm and started to blush.

* * *

End of chapter 1!! 

Finally I'm going back to writing again. I'm not very good at it. Well let me know what you think and plus give me some advise but no flames at all!

I would update if I have 10 reviews or more bye!

Thanks!!!

Mikyoko


End file.
